


Who Killed John Egbert?

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: When Jake finally hit the breaker the whole room seemed to freeze....John Egbert was long gone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story really bad, or not idk.

All 19 stood the there shocked and saddened. Looking down at the lifeless body that used to be there friend. It soon raised the question stated before.

Who killed John Egbert?

~Earlier~

Karkat looked down at the invitation. This seemed to be the place.  
It's been a while since he seen his friend.  
Apparently John made the most of his life.  
He's a famous prankster and pianist and lives with his sister Jade and his cousins Jake and Jane.  
Today John decided that it would be a good idea to have a reunion party, and invited all of the people he knew.  
The list was fairly simple.  
It had his childhood friends that he still keeps in touch with-Roxy and Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam (whom is married to Rose), and Dave and Dirk Strider.  
Then there were other miscellaneous friends he had in the past. One of those people was Karkat.  
Karkat took a deep breath and opened the doors.  
He lookd down the railing of the stairs seeing the floor under them. It was filled with people in fancy clothing talking and seemingly having a great time. It seemed like he was last to arrive.   
No one noticed him until Kanaya looked and pointed up, saying something similar to, "Hey look! Karkat's here!"  
Feferi looked up and waved at the boy while Jade gestured down to her.  
He walked down as she told him to. Rose looked over at Jade.  
"I guess we can start the festivities now."  
"Well we have to wait for John first silly! He should be down in a moment." Jade smiled.  
Suddenly a large poof of smoke filled the "stage"(it really was just the top of the stairs)  
"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to my humble abode!" John grinned.  
Karkat smiled, nice to see that John was still a doofus.  
"It's nice to see you all today! It's great to know that all invited are here too! I'm sure you know me, John Egbert prankster extraordinaire, but also John Egbert and old friends. I brought you all here to day so we can re-meet and have fun through some creative festivities my sister, Jade, came up with. Now without further a due-"  
Bzzzt! Bzzzttt!  
"John I thought we said no pranks!" A voice that could only be Jade said.  
"This isn't a prank, but everyone stay calm! Jake go check the breaker!"  
"Aye!" Footsteps leave the room.  
Suddenly they hear a cry of pain and a loud slump to the floor.  
When Jake finally hit the breaker the whole room seemed to freeze.  
Jake ran down the stairs to see the horrid sight.  
Jade feel to her knees and screamed his name.  
Karkat ran up the stairs and checked Johns pulse.  
He looked at the group of partiers and shook his head.  
John Egbert was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

John sat up. He felt a little groggy. Where was he?  
He looked around. Oh! His party! That's Where he was at.  
"Jade whats's wrong?" He looked over at his sobbing sister on the floor.  
He walked over and tried to put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I can't touch her.."  
He looked back at where he go up. There was his dead body. Stabbed through the heart, a swift and painless kill.  
"I..." He stared to back up.  
If ghosts could throw up he would have.   
He sat down and grasped his head. He couldn't think, but who could in that situation?  
"No one leaves this room unless with a partner! There's a murderer on the loose. One of us killed John, and I plan to find out who."  
John looked up the stairs. It was Karkat.   
He walked to the bottom of the stairs.  
Karkat froze. He stared down to where John was standing.  
"Are you okay Karkat?" Kanaya asked.  
"Is anyone?!" Jake said hugging his cousin.  
Kanaya looked down.  
Karkat looked away from John and continued talking.  
"I'll be talking to you each individually. Jane can you show me to a room no one can hear from the ballroom?"  
Jane nodded and led him down a hall and into a small side room.  
"Thank you."  
She smiled solemnly and walked back to the group.  
John walked into the small side room.  
"John?" Karkat looked over at the boy.  
"Karkat old friend!" John ran over and hugged Karkat.  
"You're dead..."  
"I know! You know you're the only person who I can actually touch!"  
"And apparently the only one who can see you." He pushed away from the embrace.  
:Yeah, apparently!"  
"This is insane. Ghosts aren't real."  
"Better rethink that thought."  
"Do you know who killed you?"  
"Nope. The blackout remember? I didn't see shit, or feel anything for that matter, well except for a tiny pain. Do you know how many pranks I can pull in this form?" JOhns fear and confusion seemed to disappear on the fact that someone could see him and hear him.  
"I can't believe I can." Karkat answered in a sarcastic tone.  
"So many!"  
"You are a bust. Better interview the other witnesses." Karkat mumbled to himself.  
"Well I wouldn't say I was "a bust"" He made air quotes.  
Karkat rolled his eyes and walked back to the ballroom.  
"Kanaya you seem to be the most stable. Come with me,"  
Kanaya followed him into the side room. They pulled up chairs and sat down. Karkat took down everything he heard.  
"Now Kanaya, where were you at the time of the murder?"


End file.
